Unexpectedly Expecting
by Marin Liliz
Summary: SANDBOX SOCIETY.   Hanatarou has been feeling under the weather but seems to be getting by with Kenpachi's help. Only things turn out to be more complicated and life altering than they ever expected. Yaoi. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters © Kubo Tite. Save a few OCs product of fangirl brainstorming. The Sandbox Society universe belongs to Bosska, Gokuma, Marianek and Marin Liliz.

**[Content/Warnings]:** AU | Mpreg | Crack | Fluff | OOC Zaraki

**[Notes]:** This story was previously published in **Sandbox Society** (that is meant to be a collection of related oneshots) but as it is growing as its own independent story, I've decided to have it stand alone.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Unexpectedly Expecting]<strong>

**01.  
><strong>

Hanatarou got up as quickly as he could, clamping a hand over his mouth while trying to keep his stomach from spilling out of his body and ran to the bathroom making it just in time to the toilet, emptying the meagre contents of his belly onto the white porcelain.

It was the third day in a row that he had woken up sick and vomited the remains of his dinner. Usually after this he would be all right, fit and ready for a new day, but today he didn't seem to be recovering as fast. He threw up a few more times before he felt a large hand settle on the small of his back; the warmth alone was comforting.

"Damn! Ya throwin' up like one'f mine 'fter a drinkin' contest, Hana-chan."

Hanatarou groaned, the only response he could manage in that instant and another large hand drew his hair back from his face, where it had plastered with the cold-sweat the heaves caused him; a thumb cleaned the sweat beads off his forehead. Hanatarou leaned to the touch, sighing.

"Were ya out drinkin'?"

There was some more groaning and dry heaves before he could answer feebly, "No." He didn't like drinking and Kenpachi knew that. Why did he insist on teasing him when Hanatarou already felt this bad? It was probably being sick and the horrid sensation of throwing up, the trembling limbs and the nausea, all combined with the teasing from Ken-san and not knowing what was wrong with him that made the tears start falling from his eyes freely.

"Hey, hey. No need to cry." The thumb wiped his tears this time; the hand on the small of his back still soothing and warm.

Hanatarou leaned over the toilet and threw up some more, just liquid now, his stomach finally empty, and then cleaned his face, letting go of a quiet whimper.

"It's just... I don't know what's wrong and..."

"Ya'll find out. Ya good at findin' out that sorta thing with people and t'heal them. Ya good at that, aren't ya?"Kenpachi grinned at him.

Hanatarou smiled back, faintly.

That had been how they had met, Hanatarou tending and healing Kenpachi and after that the Eleventh Division captain hadn't let Hana out of his sight. Then one thing led to the other and... Hanatarou felt himself blush and prayed that Ken-san wouldn't notice; he was always merciless, taunting him about his embarrassment. Fortunately this time, he was preoccupied with something else.

"And if ya can't find out, Unohana will fer sure," Ken-san said with such certainty that Hanatarou felt himself believing it. He nodded and when it seemed he no longer was throwing his guts out, he was picked up gently, carried him to the bed and set on the soft pillows.

Kenpachi's hair was down, just like Hanatarou liked, so timidly he pulled a strand, feeling it slide smoothly through his fingers. Kenpachi leaned forward, closer to him, the unexpectedly soft lips brushing against Hanatarou's and he felt in paradise, a deep sigh escaping.

"Better?"

"So much more."

"Good."

"Hmmm."

"Go see Unohana 'bout this t'day. I don't like ya sick. I don't get ta do all those things t'ya."

Hana flushed furiously but nodded. "I will," he said, burying his face in the broad chest.

.

**September2009©MarinLiliz**


	2. Chapter 2

**02.**

"Hanatarou-kun, can you please come and talk to me?" Unohana-taichou asked Hanatarou.

"Of course, Unohana-taichou."

He'd been fidgeting all day, the morning queasiness hadn't worn out like the previous days and he had been unwell and tired and barely able to concentrate on his duties. To make matters worse, Unohana-taichou seemed to have noticed. With a hand to his uneasy stomach and a deep sigh, Hanatarou followed his captain into her office.

"What can I do for you, Unohana-taichou?"

"I believe it to be more the case of what I can do for you, Hanatarou-kun."

Hanatarou looked at his captain in confusion while, smiling kindly, she explained, "It came to my attention that you haven't been feeling well these last few days."

Hanatarou felt ashamed, never had he been inattentive in his work for it to be called to attention by his superior.

"It wasn't my intention to neglect my duties, it's just..."

Unohana-taichou held out a hand for him to stop talking. "It was not your performance at work that was brought to my attention. I was told, rather emphatically might I add, that you've been sick for the past week or so, and that I should have noticed and taken better care of my Division members."

Hanatarou's eyes widen in disbelief. That someone could say that to his _Taichou_, she that so zealously took care of all the Seireitei's wellbeing, was baffling. Even if she didn't seem upset about any of it at all, more like, amused.

"Ken-san, er...I mean, Zaraki-taichou, told Unahana-taichou that, I am right?"

"Yes, Hanatarou-kun, he's very concerned about you and also very protective," she told him, a glint of delight in her eyes. "So Hanatarou-kun, let's see what's wrong with you, shall we?"

Unohana-taichou made him lie down and performed all sort of exams on him, pointing out all the conditions she was looking for and not finding. He realized, not only was he receiving a full check-up but a lesson as well. And from none other than his _Taichou_ – the upmost expert in _Shinigami_ physiology and treatment. She was certain to discover what was wrong with him and if not, he got a free lesson, so nothing was lost, really.

"Hmm, unexpected," she said, when finished.

"Have you found out what's wrong with me?"

"I believe I have, Hanatarou-kun."

Hanatarou sat up, expectantly.

"Tell me Hanatarou-kun, if someone came to you with the same symptoms, what diagnosis would you make?"

"Ahh... hum... well..." he hesitated, his mind going through the symptoms and conditions. "Firstly, stomach flu, it seems to fit the symptoms, only... you've ruled that out already." Hanatarou went over a few other conditions that seemed to fit but that had been all ruled out by Unohana-taichou. This seemed quite like the revision before a test, he thought. It could even be amusing if he wasn't the one feeling the symptoms.

"And, well... if I were a woman, this could be morning sickness, the first obvious symptom of pregnancy."

"If you were a woman, Hanatarou-kun?"Unohana-taichou asked, staring straight at him with a piercing look.

"Err... well... hum... yes." Hanatarou started fidgeting under the heavy scrutiny.

"You know of, at least, three cases of male pregnancies in Seireitei, Hanatarou," she said in a chiding tone.

Hanatarou felt the blood drain out of his face and the queasiness that had been tame the last few hours, return with a vengeance; bile stinging his throat. He managed to stammer, "but those are all special cases, it... I... no, it's not possible... I..."

"Have you not had sexual intercourse with Kenpachi?" she asked, a look of concern appearing in her face. "Or with another _Shinigami_?"

Hanatarou looked at her, horrified. "Kenpachi! Only Kenpachi. I... it was just Ken-san." His hands twisted in his lap, nervously.

"Consentingly, Hanatarou-kun?"

The horrified look intensified. "Of course," he said, as straightforwardly as he could manage. "He wouldn't force me. Never!" And then added, very quietly, "he's always so very gentle with me."

"I had to ask, Hanatarou-kun. I know Kenpachi to be softer than he looks, when he so wishes. But he also doesn't know how to measure and restrain his strength."

He nodded, a few of the blood returning to his face, it was so awkward discussing his private and sexual life with his _Taichou_.

"Why do you think the male pregnancies you're familiar with are special cases?" She sounded intrigued.

"Hmm...well... Kuchiki-taichou had to undergo treatment here and with Twelfth Division. Tousen-san's pregnancy was also a result of an intervention by the Twelfth, if a little different in circumstances. And Ukitake-taichou... well, he's just so powerful that I guess he just willed himself pregnant. Maybe with a little bit of help from Kyouraku-taichou," Hanatarou explained, smiling sheepishly.

"A little more than a bit of help, I believe," she said playfully. "But apart from Kuchiki-taichou that needed an extra help from Kurotsuchi-taichou, all the other were able to conceive due to their _Shinigami_ powers and an unordinary high amount of spirit energy."

"But I'm not powerful at all," Hanatarou replied, not wanting to face the fact that his lover was powerful enough for both of them and that he had been gaining considerable amounts of spirit energy in the last year or so.

"You have more energy than you suspect and, Hanatarou-kun, Kenpachi has more than enough energy to make it possible."

"So you are saying that I... that really... that I'm..."

"Pregnant, Hanatarou-kun?" She smiled, almost a grin and confirmed, "yes, you are pregnant. If my calculations are correct, precisely three weeks along. Congratulations are in order!"

"Pre... preg... pregnant?"

Hanatarou had been aware since the start of this conversation that it was most likely that he was, but his mind was having trouble coming around the concept and not until he had uttered the word out loud had it sunk into his mind, making it real. Yamada Hanatarou was going to have Ken-san's baby.

The kind smile on Unohana-taichou's face fade out as Hanatarou fainted.

.

**September2009©MarinLili **


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you know _Hana_ is the Japanese word for _flower_. So when I wrote_ "Yeah, hana." _The no capitalization of 'hana' isn't a typo, it means Kenpachi is calling Hanatarou flower.:P

* * *

><p><strong>03.<strong>

Zaraki Kenpachi stormed into Fourth Division Headquarters looking for Hanatarou who was supposed to be in the house they shared by now and wasn't.

So, or he had been detained with extra work, which he shouldn't be doing given his recent inclination to looking green and puke his guts out – and that Kenpachi had warned Unohana of – or something was actually wrong with the little thing and Unohana had made him stay in for observation and treatment. Either way Unohana was having a piece of his mind.

He scared the location of the captain out of one of the weaklings he happened to pass by in the halls and strode to her office, certain that if something was wrong with Hana, the boy wouldn't tell him anyway; it wasn't fear but something kept him from telling Kenpachi things, so he went to Unohana to know things.

With no time to waste, he stepped into her office and asked, "So, what's wrong with Hanatarou?"

"Good evening, Zaraki-taichou," she said pleasantly, "what makes you think there is something wrong with Hanatarou-kun?" The permanent serene expression of her face today had an accompanying gleam to the eyes that told Kenpachi that something _was_ going on.

"He's late gettin' home. If nothing's wrong, ya keepin' im here fe work when ya know he shouldn't. I told ya he's been pukin' his guts out fe days and without a drop of booze and that just ain't right. So what's wrong with 'im?"

"It is not a question of right or wrong. I can assure you it is nothing too serious or life threatening. But I can't give you any more details; it is up to Hanatarou-Kun to tell you anything, if he so wishes."

He was getting hot-headed with her sweet smiling face and the sweet talk that she just kept on giving him. 'Nothing _too_ serious'? What t'hell was that supposed to mean? Did he have something, after all? If so, why would he _wish _or not to tell him?

"You might want to go see him. He should be awake by now."

"Awake?" Kenpachi didn't like this one bit; he was a straight forward man who liked straight forward answers and these freaking _Shinigami_ only knew how to roll things around.

"He had a bit of a shock earlier and fainted. It was actually a good thing; he got to have some extra rest. Shall we?"

She rose and led him to a room down the corridor, in a quiet area of the building; inside, on a high bed, was Hana looking tired but less green now and asleep.

Before leaving Unohana said, "Be calm and patient with him. When you've talked things through came and have a word with me."

He paid her little attention centring his attention on the frail figure on the bed and once she was gone, Kenpachi walked to the bed and watched Hanatarou sleeping. Despite what Unohana had said his sleep didn't seem restful at all; his brow was sweaty and furrowed, the bed sheets tangled in his legs. He stroked his fingers through the forehead wiping the sweat and smoothing the worry lines. Hana sighed with the touch and his eyes fluttered open.

"Ken-san," he said before his eyes focused.

"Yeah, hana."

His stormy eyes focused on Kenpachi and filled with water. "I'm so sorry, Ken-san."

Kenpachi felt something he didn't feel often, his heart tightening with sorrow and the utter feeling of uselessness and so he did the only thing that seemed right: held Hana close to him while the little thing cried his eyes out over whatever matter was wrong with him.

Damn! Damn, Unohana to Hueco Mundo! '_nothing too serious or life threatening_' my ass! What could possibly be wrong with his flower?

.

**September2009©MarinLiliz**


	4. Chapter 4

**04.**

After sobbing his heart out and smearing the front of Ken-san's uniform full of snot, Hanatarou was still not ready to tell him anything. How was he supposed to tell Zaraki Kenpachi that he – Yamada Hanatarou – was pregnant? That he – Yamada Hanatarou – was going to have his – Zaraki Kenpachi's – child? Tears welled in his eyes again. It was impossible!

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ken-san asked, his voice coarse and low.

Hanatarou couldn't answer, his throat closed up and the tears in his eyes ran down his cheeks.

"Ye keep cryin'. Unohana doesn't wanna tell me what's wrong. 'm gettin' worried here, hana."

The unease in the rough voice only had him burying his face deeper into Ken-san's warmth. Better overdose in this closeness and scent while he could; he might not have much longer to do so. So Hanatarou cried into the broad chest as Ken-san just held him close.

Hanatarou needed to analyze his options practically, he would've preferred to do so alone but, after fainting while talking to Unohana-taichou, he had woken up with Ken-san's grin-less face over his and hadn't had the chance to think things through.

So his options were: He could have the child and _not_ tell Ken-san. He could have the child and _give_ it away. He could have the child, _tell_ Ken-san and hope for the best. He could _not_ have the child.

Option One didn't seem doable; it would be nearly impossible to hide a pregnancy, especially because he was rather petite and it would show very early and also because a male pregnancy – albeit it becoming quite common these days in Soul Society – was always a novelty and pretty talked about. Ken-san was bound to find out and quickly discover it was his child. Or he might think it wasn't his at all and wonder and count back the months to this day and... it just wasn't doable.

Option Two, very much not doable for the exact same reasons of Option One, made even worse by the fact that Hanatarou did not want to give the child away.

Option Three. It was the '_hope for the best_' part that he feared; Hanatarou could not conceive the idea of Zaraki Kenpachi accepting him and his child wholeheartedly, it just wasn't his nature and, the first two options apart, he didn't though he could do this all on his own.

And then there was Option Four that would make all things so much easier. No child meant not having to tell Ken-san, meant he could still stay with Ken-san, meant no morning, noon and evening sickness. No swollen ankles. No wadding. No belly the size of a watermelon. No small baby. No little feet with little toes. No cute little nose. No delightful squealing of utter happiness. No baby of his own. No Kenpachi's baby...

Somehow, in all this dread, the idea of a baby was the one constant and the thought of losing it – him/her – only made the despair worse and the solution clear in his mind. In that instant, Hanatarou found his resolve and hopefully his courage to tell Ken-san of his pregnancy and of their baby.

He pulled his face from the warm, homely chest, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. A whimpering sob raked his frame and drove fat, lingering teardrops out of the corner of his eyes that Ken-san wiped away with a large thumb and then proceeded to lick out of his finger pad.

"Ya ready t' talk now?"

With another dry sob, Hanatarou nodded and tried his voice. "I'm so sorry, Ken-san. I didn't knew I could. It was never my intention to... you have to believe, I had no idea..."

"STOP!" The roar echoed in the green walled room and Hanatarou flinched. Ken-san let out an exasperated sigh and tried to calm himself, stepping away from him.

"What is it? Yer not makin' any sense. Not sayin' anything and ye keep apologisin'," he said, a hand going over his face and through his spiked hair, tinkling the small bells at its tips. He came back to Hanatarou. "What is the matter? Just tell me what the hell is wrong with ya!"

And even if his words were harsh, there were large hands cradling his head with such care and such apprehension in that one visible eye that Hanatarou nearly melted, remembering what had drawn him to Kenpachi in the first place; what had made him insist to be the one to tend and look after the brute _Taichou_ that kept bullying and teasing him until the day he had, so very unexpectedly, kissed Hanatarou.

This overflowing feeling gave him strength, or perhaps it was Kenpachi's brimming power flowing to him; Hanatarou pressed a hand to the eye patch, lightly tracing it, feeling the thrum of energy and life pound behind it; keeping everyone safe but restraining Kenpachi. And he realized that the tiny point of life in his body had a very similar feel, ample proof of its origin.

He let his hand drop from the eye patch to his belly and brought one of Kenpachi's from cradling his face to rest on top of it and looked to his lover's face seeking reassurance.

Even on borrowed strength his voice faltered as he tried to explain, "There's a..." Hanatarou pressed their hands tighter to his body. "Erm... I'm..." This was so hard, the words just didn't want to come out and doubts started resurging again: what if when he told..., what if he wouldn't...

NO! No more 'what ifs'.

Hanatarou treaded ahead, no stopping this time. "I'm just like Kuchiki-taichou and Ukitake-taichou..."

"Kuchiki and Ukitake?" Kenpachi asked, his expression not changing; there still was no understanding.

"And Tousen-taichou." Hanatarou offered, making more pressure to his belly. "Like them... with a..."

Kenpachi looked down at their hands and his belly, a look so fierce, Hanatarou thought he was trying to see inside him and then said, so very low, "a kid? Yer with a kid?"

Hanatarou looked to the piercing gaze watching him, and bit his lip, battling the sense of dread that started soaking his insides rising all the way to his throat.

"A kid?" Kenpachi said again, "my kid?"

Hanatarou nodded emphatically.

A maniac laughter surged from Ken-san, startling Hanatarou that was expecting all sorts of reactions but this. The face in front of him cracked into the widest grin he had ever seen, the single eye visible twinkling madly and before he knew it Hanatarou was enveloped in those strong arms he loved so much and broke down crying again, this time in relief.

"What now?" Kenpachi asked when he wouldn't stop sobbing.

"It's just..." Hanatarou stammered. "I didn't know... wasn't sure you would want it or... would stay with me if I kept it..."

"BAKA!" The bellow was amused and then Kenpachi kissed him in a mix of rough lips and tender hands that just sunk Hanatarou into a love so deep it was hard to conceive it was happening to him.

The hands cradled his face again and with an intent look Kenpachi told him, "why would I leave ye? Ye havin' my kid, 'm gonna stick with both ye. Ye get that?"

Hanatarou tried to nod but his head was stuck between those strong hands and a sharp one-eyed gaze; the teasing grin told him he was not gonna make it without words.

And so did Kenpachi. "No more head shaking. Speak, Hanatarou!"

Hanatarou smiled sheepishly, feeling lighter than he had for a long time and replied, "Yes, I got it. Your kid, you're staying." And there was no need to ask again, to make certain, to be reassured; with Kenpachi there was no games, no back and forth, just forward, a straight line forward.

"Good!" Kenpachi nodded this time. "Say, that's all that's wrong with ye, right? The sickness in the mornins, that's cos of the kiddie. Everythin' else okay with ye?"

"Yes, that's _ALL_ that's wrong with me." Hanatarou said, feeling happy and relieved and snuggling into Kenpachi's lap, now that he was on the bed by his side.

"Say, what do we do now?" Hanatarou heard Kenpachi ask into his hair.

"I guess we should talk to Unohana-taichou."

"Okay, should I leave ye?" Kenpachi asked uncertain.

"It's all right, Unohana-taichou's office is just down the corridor."

Kenpachi placed Hanatarou on the bed and stood, kissing him breathlessly. "I'm glad nothins wrong with ye," he said in an unusual outspoken display of care and affection. "And don'tcha, ever again, be 'fraid of tellin' me anythin', ye hear?" he said menacingly, before stealing Hanatarou's breath again and leaving the room to get Unohana-taichou, grinning like he had just gotten an invitation from the universe's strongest fighter for a sparing game.

Hanatarou could swear he heard him say, "a kid, huh? I'm gonna have a kid!"

He sighed with happiness, a grin rivalling with Kenpachi's on his lips, and plopped down to the pillows, both hands on his belly. Bliss overwhelmed him and he grabbed a pillow and squealed into it, feet hammering on the bed.

_Stupid, stupid Hanatarou. Worrying for nothing. _How could he have doubt Kenpachi?

.

**September2009©MarinLiliz**


	5. Chapter 5

**05.**

"Do ye think it'll look like me?" Kenpachi mused, nuzzling Hanatarou's belly.

They were lying in bed. Hanatarou reclined on soft pillows. Kenpachi by his side, one leg between Hana's and his head pillowed on the precious belly.

"It might, you're its father after all," Hanatarou said, carding his fingers through the long, coarse hair. The small bells tingling helped form an image on Hanatarou's mind: a small boy with strong, black hair and matching bells, a _bokken_**1** in hand and a grin the size of the world. Just like his father's.

"Well... it could look like ye, that'd be okay." Kenpachi continued his musings, his mind providing the image of a little boy that looked just like Hana, Fourth Division medical pack on his back and all. "Do ye know it's a guy or a girl?"

"It's too early to know. A couple more weeks and Unohana-taichou will be able to tell us," Hana answered.

"It'd be fun if it were a guy. 've 'ready got Yachiru so it'd be fun to get a boy this time. Then again, Yachiru might like a little girl to play with. She's always just 'round the guys at Division. A pink little thing just like her 'd be cool."

"Err... she'll probably not look like Yachiru at all. If it's even a girl." Hanatarou panicked at the image of his child being dragged around Seireitei by Yachiru. But then the panic subsided. Yachiru would be a fierce protector of his child. Boy or girl.

"Sure! But it'd be nice, no?" Kenpachi insisted, dropping a kiss on the soft belly and looking up at Hana with his one free eye.

"Yes, it will be," Hanatarou said, a hand trailing the confining eye-patch before pulling Kenpachi up for a proper kiss. This 'kiss the belly' thing was all good and sweet but mum-dad here had more demanding cravings right this instant.

Kenpachi chuckled at his eagerness but complied wholeheartedly.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>_ bokken_ - is a wooden Japanese sword used for training.

.

**November2009©MarinLiliz**


	6. Chapter 6

**NC-17**

* * *

><p><strong>06.<strong>

Kenpachi walked into the sleeping room to find Hanatarou nearly buried in another huge pile of kid's clothes, sorting through the tiny items with extra care.

"Ya get more clothes for the kiddie?" he asked.

Hanatarou showed him a nervous smile and nodded.

Kenpachi, having thought that that would be the case, had taken matters into his own hands and bought a little something just for Hana. It was good and all that people kept giving them things for the kiddie, but enough was enough. Hana more than deserved a few gifts just for him.

"Hey, gotcha somethin'."

"For me?" Hana asked, hopeful and yet doubtful.

"Yeh! C'mon, open it," Kenpachi said, thrusting the brown bag in Hana's direction.

Hanatarou took the bag and peered inside. Struggling to keep his face from slumping and with a forced smile he said, "it's _sake_!"

"Yep!" Kenpachi grinned.

"Err... Thank you, Ken-san. But I...I can't drink alcohol while I'm..." He waved his hand over the large belly, placing it underneath when the movement was over.

"Well... Keep it 'till ya can. It's not like it'll spoil. Figured ya'd want somethin' fer yerself, too."

Hana smiled that shy grin Kenpachi knew he only used in here, with him, or when thinking of the kiddie and turned to face him, saying, "thank you, Ken-san."

Kenpachi grinned as Hana drew closer and stood on his toes, lips pursed, to get kissed.

The only thing Kenpachi could do was indulge him. Before long Hana's huge belly had them off balance and Kenpachi was falling to the floor, gently pulling Hana with him. In his enthusiasm, Hana barely noticed the shift and was crawling over Kenpachi and kissing him, enthusiastically.

"I like the way you thank me, hana." Kenpachi grunted, between kisses.

"Ohhh," Hana whispered, stopping his assault to look at Kenpachi and then smiled timidly. "I guess I was a bit too enthusiastic. But I..."

Kenpachi kissed him quiet. "Who's complaining, here?"

Biting his lower lip and then hiding his face in Kenpachi's massive chest, Hana asked, "so Ken-san, I was wondering if you could give me something else."

"What, hana?" Kenpachi asked in turn, trying to peer at Hanatarou's hidden face but seeing only the red spreading throughout the soft, pale skin of his neck.

Then Hana looked up, his eyes bright and determined and Kenpachi's hand was being led through Hana's red face, down his chest and round belly – that he cradled with extra care – and then across the hip to the small of Hana's back and finally down to that delicious ass Kenpachi was so fond of.

From there his hands knew exactly what to do and he knew exactly what Hana was asking; he cupped Hana and pushed their erections tightly together.

Hana gurgled in his throat.

"This wha'cha want?" Kenpachi asked, rolling his hips and grinding them together.

The answering '_yes_' came out serpent like.

Kenpachi undressed Hanatarou slowly, wondering if he was strange for finding the naked body of a pregnant man this arousing but soon getting distracted by Hana's tongue on his skin and hands on his thighs and moving up.

He took his time preparing Hana; he knew he was big and that Hana was in a too delicate condition for them to play rough.

By his third finger, Hana had his head on Kenpachi's shoulder, panting for air, his cock leaking onto Kenpachi's belly and complaining, "enough already. I want you!"

Kenpachi gasped as his cock was roughly grasped by Hana and then absorbed by that amazingly tight and warm... GUH...

Hana sat on him, sliding smoothly down and raising himself up again, whimpering with the friction as Kenpachi grunted at the tight pleasure and Hana's own satisfaction.

They rocked together, Kenpachi taking over Hana's raising and falling movement, a hand caressing the extended belly and soon they were coming: Hana with a low moan and Kenpachi with a manic growl.

Slumping on to Kenpachi's chest, Hana hoarsely said, "I would kiss you like before, but I'm too tired for it right now."

Laughing, Kenpachi pulled out of Hana and turned them on their sides, curling around Hana, their entwined fingers cradling their unborn child.

"S'kay, m tired, too. I'll hold ya to it later."

"Ya better," Hana whispered.

"Mhmm..."

Kenpachi pulled Hana closer and drifted off to sleep. They should be getting up in a few hours for the New Year celebrations, so might as well get some sleep now.

**.**

**January2010©MarinLiliz**


	7. Chapter 7

**07.**

Since entering his eighth month of pregnancy, Hanatarou had pretty much dispensed clothes to sleep. Fabric itched and felt uncomfortable over his huge belly, even the sheets were usually pooled at the end of the bed on any given night. And with a furnace like Kenpachi on his bed each night, never mind the high winter cold, he was always warm and cozy.

Just like now, lying on his back, on top of a very naked Kenpachi, ensconced in the massive body; warm, happy, content. Their legs and arms entwined, their hands cradling their baby.

"So, anythin' and ye go straight t'Unohana, right?"

"I will." Hanatarou said, a smile on his lips. He had lost count of how many times he had said it since Kenpachi had told him he was going away on a Hollow hunting mission.

"Ye 'no, I could always stay," Kenpachi suggested. "It's what? A couple of weeks before the kid's s'pose to come out?"

"And miss all the fun? Nah, go and kill some Hollows for me. I'm sure you'll return right on time for the birth." Hanatarou could feel the strong hand sliding underneath his belly, travelling south, and shuddered at the light touch.

"Hmph, I guess. But anythin'..."

"I'll go to Unohana, I promise."

"And anythn' ye need that's not to do with the kid poppin' out, ye get Yachiru, or even that friend of yours that rides the pig." Kenpachi insisted, his travelling hand reaching its destination, cupping gently but with possessiveness.

Hanatarou smiled and nodded. "Ken-san, I will be fine." He pressed down, pushing into the hand, savouring the touch, assuring them both.

The pressure sparked and ignited making Hanatarou hiss and release a sound from low in his throat.

"It's just..."

"I know."

Stretching like a cat, Hanatarou turned his face up and pouted, waiting for Kenpachi to bend forwards into him and kiss him upside down. Strong arms cradled Hanatarou as he was gently but thoroughly kissed.

Putting a hand on his distended belly over Kenpachi's, Hanatarou assured, "we'll be fine."

**.**

**March2011©MarinLiliz**


	8. Chapter 8

February 10th is Taiki's birthday.

_Hana_ is the Japanese word for _flower_.

* * *

><p><strong>08.<strong>

Zaraki returned to the Division Barracks with his men after another satisfying mission hunting _Hollows_. If only they'd been a bit more powerful, the mission would have been a real treat. As they were, Zaraki was left with the enticing smell of blood but the taste of flesh eluded him.

Finding Unohana there wasn't unexpected. It had been a sanctioned mission, the Fourth was supposed to aid the returning _Shinigami_, but when she avoided all the others and made her way straight to Zaraki, he began to think something was up.

_Hanatarou_, his mind provided. But her face showed nothing.

"Hey," he greeted.

Her eyes narrowed but all she said was, "if you would follow me, Zaraki-taichou."

"Whassup?" he asked.

"Your son has been born," she replied with a beatific smile - the scary kind.

Zaraki paled, his trademark grin fading. Was it supposed to have happened so soon? He thought there were a few more weeks 'till the time was over. That's why he had chosen this assignment over the next one, further down the month, with the promise of a much more powerful type of _Hollow;_ so that he would be there for Hanatarou. And now his Hana had been alone through it all...

Not caring that Unohana could answer all his questions, Zaraki flew to the Fourth Division and once there, scared the scrawny members into telling him where Hanatarou was.

When he entered the room they'd indicated it was dark and he could barely make out the form on the bed. Zaraki walked closer and sat by the curled body. Hanatarou's face was pasty and his eyes sunken from exhaustion; he didn't even stir when Zaraki pulled the damp hair from his forehead and leaned in to kiss him lightly. His midsection was still swollen and for a moment there he thought it had all been a cruel joke, but then he sensed a feeble energy surge and something gurgled from the other side of the bed.

So the kid was really out.

He left Hana and crossed the room to the cradle on the other side of the bed.

The tiniest of creatures occupied it.

Small. Red. Wrinkled. And staring up at Zaraki through puffy eyes.

Zaraki didn't dare touch it, the small being might've broken or melted away under his strength. Could this be what he and Hana had made? Surely he could fit in the palm of his hand?

Slowly he bent forward, watching the kid watch him through squinting eyes. He gurgled once more and then opening his mouth wide, started wailing.

Zaraki started panicking when the wailing fiend didn't show any intention of stopping. At least he had inherited Zaraki's lungs.

"Hey..." Zaraki started, unsure. "Hey, shhhh... ya gonna wake your mum...dad... Hana, so... just... couldja just quiet down." But he paid him no mind, just kept screaming his lungs out.

Afraid the kid would wake Hanatarou, who looked in much need of rest, Zaraki went with instinct and placed a soothing hand on the baby and started rocking slowly, as he used to do with Yachiru when she was just a baby herself. It seemed to do the trick.

For about a minute. Then he started again in earnest.

"Shhhh..."

"He's hungry, you can shush him all you want, he won't quiet down," Unohana said while entering the room with a bottle – of milk, Zaraki suspected – and moved to inspect the child.

"Is he healthy and... stuff?" As a father, he decided he should ask.

"Very! Nearly three and a half kilograms and fifty centimetres.**1** " At Zaraki's blank face she added, "picture perfect of a healthy baby boy."

Zaraki felt himself relax and his chest fill with pride, mostly for Hanatarou for being able to pull this incredible stunt and a bit for himself at having helped, even if very little.

"So you want to feed your son?"

"Nah, I think ya can handl'it better than me," Zaraki said, backing away from Unohana and the baby.

"Nonsense, you'll have to learn it anyway, Hanatarou-kun is in no condition of doing it all by himself," she answered, warningly. "Despite the fragile aspect, he will not break nor will he be affected by your spirit energy," she added knowingly. " Now, sit in that chair."

Zaraki sat and awkwardly held out his arms to receive his son. It fit in the bend of his arm, hardly reaching his wrist and weighed next to nothing. Unohana adjusted him, the baby and the bottle and then stepped away, letting them enjoy the first meal of the baby.

"Have you and Hanatarou-kun decided on a name yet? He has to be entered in the Registry."

"...aiki," a raspy voice mumbled from the bed.

Zaraki made to move toward Hanatarou but the bundle in his arms had him stopping immediately.

Clearing his throat, Hanatarou tried again to speak, "we chose Taiki**2** for his name. Zarak..."

"Yamada Taiki!" Zaraki corrected harshly through his teeth and then muttered, "Zaraki means nothing.**3** "

"Hmm, Yamada Taiki, then," Hanatarou conceded, giving a slight smile in Zaraki's way, looking at the small child still nursing.

"It is a fine name," Unohana said. "I'll be entering it to the files of his birth and later you can arrange it with the Registry."

"Is he okay? Ten fingers? Ten toes?" Hanatarou asked, quietly.

"Yes, Hanatarou-kun. He's perfect and healthy, three and a half kilograms and fifty centimetres," Unohana repeated the words she had before and this seemed to make much more sense to Hanatarou than it had for Zaraki, for he nodded and let a relived sigh escape him.

Tentatively, he asked, "can I see... hold him?"

"Ye haven't yet?" Zaraki asked, turning a thunderous face to Unohana.

"Hanatarou-kun was too exhausted after the birth," was all she explained. "Now, let's have this baby boy burping and then he can rest some more. This being born business is a tiring one." She lifted the baby from Zaraki's arms – leaving him holding the bottle – and handed him to Hanatarou, instructing how to hold the baby to make him burp.

Zaraki looked fascinated has Hana studied their son, getting to know his face, counting his fingers and then the toes, before settling the baby against his chest and looking at Zaraki, grinning. "He's perfect."

Zaraki could only nod as a stressful emotion ruled over him.

"I'll take my leave now and let you enjoy your child," Unohana said in parting.

Once she was gone, Hanatarou patted the spot on the bed next to him, asking, "care to join us?"

Moving to the referred spot, Zaraki sat and kissed his Hana softly on the lips, whispering, "yer the bravest man I 'no. Thanks fer givin' me this." He caressed ever so slightly through the mane of dark hair of their baby and leaned in to smell his fresh scent.

Hanatarou's eyes filled with tears and he nuzzled his face in Zaraki's neck, answering just as softly, "couldn't have done it without you."

Zaraki grinned. "That ye couldn't."

Hana laughed and then yawned, his face still looking ashen and worn out, he carefully – still getting the hang of it – laid the baby on the mattress, curling around him protectively and pulled at Zaraki, urging him to spoon behind.

"Don't go anywhere while we sleep," he said, his voice slurring with drowsiness.

"Not plannin' on leavin'," Zaraki responded, placing a hand on Hanatarou's hip and nuzzling his ear. "Ever."

Hanatarou hummed and spooned closer, letting out a content sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>- 3.5kg are aprox. 7.7 pounds and 50cm are aprox. 19.6 inch. at least it's what OnlineConversion(dot)com tells me.

**2**- Taiki (大輝) - large radiance; from the Japanese 大 (tai) "large, great" and 輝 (ki) "radiance, shine"

**3- **Kenpachi's surname comes from the district he once resided in, Zaraki, which is district #80 of the North Alley of Rukongai. District #80 is the worst, most lawless region of Rukongai, full of thieves and murderers. _from Bleach Wiki_

**.**

**February2010©MarinLiliz**_  
><em>


End file.
